


You're my bestfriend

by 4ll4c



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Party, Pining, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ll4c/pseuds/4ll4c
Summary: Akaashi can't help falling in love with his best friend no matter how hard he tries not to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bored and I have nothing to doooo, so I thought I'd write this while I wait for my friend to help edit my mAiN wOrK (idk I feel kinda pretentious saying that) Anyways, enjoy!

Bokuto and Akaashi have been best friends since the start of high school. Their friendship was an unexpected one given that they were polar opposites. Bokuto being a social butterfly who frequented parties, often getting into trouble and spending late nights getting high with his friends. Whilst Akaashi preferred to stay home and study, avoiding almost all drama and passing his free time drawing or mindlessly exploring the internet. Perhaps it was this difference that made them so close, the sense of escape from their own lives and into another world where they could learn new things about themselves and understand a whole new way of life.

For Akaashi, Bokuto brought with him an appreciation for the present, to live in the moment and not let time slip through your fingers. How to relax and not take things so seriously. That it was okay not to be perfect. He also provided Akaashi with all the drama one could need, not that Akaashi would ever complain about that.

And for Bokuto, Akaashi taught him how to be patient, more apprehensive when it came to relationships with those who may not have his best interests in mind. That it was okay not to please everyone all the time and how to let go of certain people. He always came to him for advice, knowing that Akaashi wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, he valued his opinion.

And they were both a little messed up in their own different ways, it’s what made them perfect the perfect balance for each other.

Akaashi had recognised his feelings for Bokuto years ago. Each time they resurfaced he pushed them further down in an attempt to not let them ruin their relationship, he had been doing this ever since they had both agreed when they first met that they wouldn't date in case it ruined their friendship. It wasn’t until one fateful summer night that Akaashi let his emotions consume him entirely, forgetting his promise entirely.

Whilst on holiday with his family, Akaashi kept in contact with Bokuto. Giving him updates throughout the day, normally dumb things like; “going on a walk, talk to you later!” or, “just saw the world’s cutest dog!”  
It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that they started talking about their deepest secrets and thoughts, not that there wasn’t much the other one didn't already know. 

It was on one of these evenings that they were talking about their plans for the rest of the summer. Bokuto rambled on about all the parties he had planned, even inviting Akaashi to a few if he wished to come. Akaashi offered his own few suggestions in return, suggesting they go to the beach or go exploring in the woods by their houses. 

Nothing could have prepared Akaashi for the text he received next.

-We could always go skinny dipping!!- 

Akaashi’s heart almost stopped working, and his feelings that he had tried so hard to hide away came rushing back. _What to say? What did that even mean?_ He stared at his phone, trying to process the message, for the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to say next.

Another message lit up his phone. 

-or not, I just thought it’d be fun-

As calmly as he could, Akaashi typed back.

-oh no it’d be fun! Just what made you think of it?-

Almost chucking his phone across the room in embarrassment, _it’d be fun? There’s no way Bokuto would go with him now, he was pathetic._  
Luckily for his phone, and his self esteem. Bokuto responded quickly

-yeah my friends and I were planning on going, thought you’d want to try. It’s quite liberating-

Akaashi couldn’t decide if it was a wave of guilt or relief that hit him as he read that. 

Guilt, from thinking that his best friend would ever think anything more of him and he shouldn’t be having these feelings for him. Again.  
Relief, as it meant it was nothing more than one of Bokuto’s slightly drunken ideas. That he could now focus on forcing his feelings back into a box, never to be seen again.

-oh cool, i’ve never done it before, we’ll definitely have to actually organise it more when i return home-

-that’d be perfect! I have some ideas, but i've gtg i'm meeting with kuroo tomorrow, don’t wanna be too dead inside.

Goodnight, ily-

-goodnight, i love you too-

The rest of Akaashi’s holiday passed quickly after that, each day passing faster than the last, whether this was due to Bokuto's promise of going skinny dipping or the fact that there wasn't actually that much to do in the little town he was staying in, Akaashi wasn't certain. However, as much as he tried to not get excited when he looked at his phone and saw it a message from Bokuto. He couldn’t help himself.  
It didn’t help that Bokuto always asked to see his outfits, particularly what he was wearing to the beach or pool. Akaashi couldn’t help himself fall for the boy further with every little update he asked Akaashi for, even if most of it was just him being friendly.

Eventually he returned home. Unfortunately, Bokuto had gone camping with Kuroo and his family for the weekend. Akaashi couldn’t help but feel excluded, no matter how much Bokuto insisted that he wished that Akaashi were there with him.

Kuroo and Bokuto were close, maybe even closer than Bokuto was to him. Perhaps, it was due to the extra time they spent around each other in their lessons or the fact they had spent a whole year of high school together before they even knew Akaashi existed. As much as they tried to make him feel included, they were both in the same party scene, with their own inside jokes and own group of friends. _Akaashi just wasn't part of their_ world.

Although it took him a while to come to terms with it, Akaashi was jealous of Kuroo. Not even because he clearly had feelings for Bokuto and he was another obstacle in the way for Akaashi and Bokuto's potential relationship. Akaashi envied the confidence he carried himself with, how he seemed to do everything with no effort, from exams to sports. Mostly, Akaashi was jealous of the way Kuroo had Bokuto wrapped around his finger. They weren’t good for each other, Bokuto had his own issues which were only intensified by Kuroo's problems. In fact they were probably on the camping trip together just to get high, despite Kuroo knowing of Bokuto’s attempts to stop smoking. However, it didn’t matter what Akaashi said to Bokuto, Kuroo was always going to be there, causing Bokuto to spiral and then leaving the pieces to be put back together by Akaashi as he waited on Bokuto’s beck and call.

However, if he wanted Bokuto to stay in his life, he had to keep his discontent with Kuroo to himself. Bokuto was always so protective of Kuroo, no matter what he did.

A few days later, Akaashi got a text from Bokuto. He was back in town and was heading to a party later that night, asking Akaashi if he wanted to accompany him, and Kuroo of course.

And of course, Akaashi went, doing exactly what Bokuto wanted him to do. As he arrived at Bokuto's house, Akaashi was greeted by the ever changing pack of dogs that always at their house due to Bokuto's mum's work. Shortly after knocking on the door, he was greeted by Bokuto’s mum, a woman who seemed to adore Akaashi and everything he ever did. She had become a second mother to Akaashi over his and Bokuto's friendship, sometimes even being more supportive than his own mum.

“Akaashi baby!” She cried, pulling him into a tight hug, “Look how long your hair’s gotten, so pretty!”

“Thank you.” He replied, tugging at his curls slightly, “I should probably get it cut soon.”

“Oh that’d be such a shame, it really suits you.” She reassured, releasing him from the hug. “Sorry about the dogs, they're a little excitable as always. We got a new buch of customers you see.”

As Akaashi led himself into the living room one of the dogs jumped up on him and began to lick his face ecstatically. Trying to nudge it off him he started to laugh, its wiry fur tickling his neck.  
He was only made aware of Bokuto’s presence in the room when his laughter joined his own, standing up suddenly out of embarrassment. Akaashi noticed that Bokuto had been filming him being pounced on the dog. His cheeks beginning to burn up, he leapt forward trying to get Bokuto to delete the video.

“Oh no you don’t.” Bokuto exclaimed, holding the phone high above his head, snorting as Akaashi tried to jump to reach it, just falling short of the phone. “What a shame you’re too short.” He teased, smirking at Akaashi then started to put it in his pocket when he realised Akaashi had given up trying to reach it. 

“We should probably go,” Akaashi huffed, heading towards the door, trying not to look like an idiot for too much longer.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bokuto smiled, a teasing tone in his voice, before calling, “Bye mum!”

As they walked to the party, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel under dressed. His oversized stripy jumper and denim jacket looked considerably less cool next to Bokuto’s all black outfit adorned with chains and rings. Using this as an opportunity to tell himself that Bokuto did not like him back, _as why would anyone like someone as uncool as him? Especially when you were Bokuto, a guy who radiated hotness._ His plan instantly backfired as Bokuto complimented him on his outfit, wrapping his arm over his shoulder for the rest of the walk.

A glimmer of hope shone in Akaashi’s eyes at this, beginning to relax under Bokuto’s weight until they reached the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the party they were greeted by a less than amused Kenma who was being dragged along by Hinata over to the beer pong tables. Deciding that this was also a good idea Bokuto dragged Akaashi over to the tables as well.

They stood opposite Kenma and Hinata who were now cunningly planning their next move. Before Akaashi could even begin to conspire with Bokuto, he felt an ominous presence now standing in between him and Bokuto. It was Kuroo. He was now discussing his own plans with Bokuto to win, pushing Akaashi further away from Bokuto. Not even trying to object to being ignored, he accepted he wasn’t wanted anymore and left to find somewhere quieter.

As he pushed through the large crowds of teens dancing on the floor, Akaashi felt more alone than he had ever in his life.  
Everyone had someone. Someone they could depend on, someone they could dance with, someone that they could play beer pong with. He wasn’t anyone’s someone.

Akaashi found himself in the upstairs bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, picking out every one of him many imperfections.

His hair had been getting too long, it looked scruffy and shaped his face weirdly. His eyes were off centre and his nose took up too much space. His eyebrows were too big, his lips too small. His face too chubby, reflecting his hideous body. It just looked wrong, everything was wrong. He was ugly.

Why did he possibly think Bokuto would ever give him a second chance, he was stupid so very stupid. Delusional too, he didn’t belong here at this party. He should be home studying to do the only thing he was semi good at, getting good grades.

Tears began to pour down his face, he truly was hideous he thought over and over again. Trying to muffle his sobs, Akaashi splashed water in his face desperate to hide the fact he was pathetic enough at a high school party to cry.

 _I need to leave._ He thought as he started to collect himself, steadying his breathing enough to open the door. His lip quivered as he shakily pushed on the door handle and unlocked the door.

To his surprise he was greeted by Bokuto waiting for him on the other side of the door, _he looked concerned?_  
Akaashi realised that his discrete crying was not so secret he tried to make a run for it, only to have his wrist pulled back sharply by Bokuto as he did so.

“We need to talk.” Was the only thing Bokuto said before he pulled him into one of the several bedrooms.

Akaashi slowly sat down on the bed, anxiously playing with his fingers, avoiding all eye contact with Bokuto who was now pacing up and down trying to think of where to even begin what he wanted to say.  
Eventually he sat down besides Akaashi, grabbing his hands to stop him from fidgeting with them. He let out an exasperated sigh and began to speak softly to Akaashi, trying to get his views across.

“I’m not going to ask why you’re crying, yet.” He attempted to get Akaashi’s eyes to meet his own, after his attempt failed he continued, “I want to know why you left the table, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

His breath becoming heavier, Akaashi remained silent. How could he possibly explain why he left without telling Bokuto his feelings and concerns about Kuroo, both of which would push him further away. 

Tears falling from his eyes again, he tried to explain between each panicky breath. “I. Kuroo. You. Beer Pong. Not needed. Me.” That was all he could muster before his emotions overcame him, he naturally leant into Bokuto for reassurance, crying into his lap. A move he instantly regretted as the boy began to massage his back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He whispered, “It was Kuroo that made you uncomfortable so that’s why you left?”

Inhaling sharply, Akaashi nodded slightly. He felt Bokuto’s hand falter slightly. _Oh no he had messed up, he had criticised Kuroo._

To his surprise, Bokuto ignored his comment on Kuroo, sighing as he leant back on his arms. “So, do you wanna tell me how that resulted in you crying by yourself in the bathroom?” 

Akaashi slowly began to sit back up, his puffy eyes avoided making any contact with Bokutos as he examined him for any clue as to why he had been crying.

They sat in silence until Akaashi had decided that he had collected himself again, exhaling weakly he sniffled slightly. “I was, crying, because, I’m disgusting.”

“Akaashi I’m going to need a little more than that.” Bokuto reaffirmed him, placing his hand cautiously on his shoulder.

“Well, there’s not much else I can explain.” Akaashi mumbled, “I just am.”

“We can talk about it another time if you want?” He questioned, before tilting Akaashi’s head so their eyes were staring deeply into one another. “I just want you to know you are one of the most beautiful, amazing, kind, caring and thoughtful people I know. I love you, remember that.” 

Before Akaashi could get the chance dumbly confess, there was a knock at the door. Bokuto’s eyes darted over to the figure that was now standing in the door, he tensed a little more as he recognised the person.

Glancing over to see who it was. It was Kuroo, because of course it was. The boy was just staring at them both sitting on the bed, it was a questionable position. Kuroo realised that he probably didn’t want to interfere on what he had walked in on; he swiveled on his feet to leave. Not before adding, “I’ll see you in a bit Bo.”

 _He had a pet name for Bokuto? When had that happened? How had that happened?_ Akaashi’s head began to fill with jealousy and confusion, he had to ask Bokuto about his relationship to Kuroo before he exploded with jealousy.

“Bokuto…” He started, trailing off slightly, he was unsure of how he wanted to phrase this.

Bokuto interrupted him however, in an almost whisper like tone, “Akaashi’s there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh.” Akaashi couldn’t help but feel slightly excited, was Bokuto going to confess? 

Trying to reason with himself, Akaashi couldn’t help but put the pieces together. To begin with, Bokuto was always asking to hang out; he had asked him to go skinny dipping with him; he had wanted him there on the camping trip as well; he had invited him here tonight; he had followed him here, meaning he left the game for him; and he had just complimented him, a lot.

Smiling as Bokuto began to speak after squirming in his seat, trying to figure out how to best put his confession. 

“I slept with Kuroo whilst we were camping.” 

And Akaashi’s world came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this is kinda based off my irl. So that's FUN.  
> I don't know if this actually qualifies for 'hurt' but I didn't know what else to describe it with.


End file.
